Lackluster Romance
by JasperSellene
Summary: Alice is tough, course, harsh, and not exactly the most lovable of people. Francis is cold and cruel with an intense history of violence. They hardly speak and when they do it's only to butt heads. But no one ever said their romance was anything but lackluster. Fem!Britain, FrUk, Spamano, eventual PruAus, and TurHun. Past Seychelles X France, Jeanne X France, and Franada.
1. Prologue: Alice

She didn't want to remember, not really. Screaming was easier than remembering. She liked the feel of her throat being torn to bloody shreds at it evicted her emotions into the air and drained her of energy. More often than not she'd collapse of exhaustion after these episodes. She'd sink into a dark blissful oblivion that she didn't want to escape from.

Sometimes she couldn't fight the onslaught of memories and her platform shoe clad feet would drunkenly beat the pavement trying to evade them. Miles of dark asphalt later she'd fold up into herself in an intoxicated heap sobbing and begging. She would beg her mum to stay, she'd say she was sorry, mentally she'd give bloody noses to all the stepfathers and other replacement father figures that'd caused her pain throughout the years. She was a lost kid running around without supervision and it was the breakdowns that proved it.

It was impossible to get near her when this happened. Once she scrapped up a pedestrian's face with her long black painted nails when he tried to help her. Her sober moments weren't much better. At fourteen she was the best employee _The Stone of Accord_ had. She howled painful lyrics up on the stage, her long dyed black hair, captivating green eyes and Goth appearances brought in tons of customers and made her illegal employment worth the risk. Her closed off attitude and no bullshit approach made her dislikeable. Her coworkers labeled and abandoned her within an hour of their meeting. She couldn't blame them, she was bitter, mean, harsh, and everything no one wanted to deal with. Only the random men kept sleazing their way to her, and only because of her eyes.

~^.^~

It was a month after her fifteenth birthday that child services found out she was living by herself. At first she was classified as a runaway, then they found out it wasn't her that had run off. She was just glad they didn't find out about her job at the Accord. She spent two months in juvenile detention because there just wasn't anywhere else to put her. That was the problem, she had nowhere to go. Even if her mother hadn't been declared an unfit parent she was long gone and no one had seen her for over a year. The orphanages were full; no one wanted a teenage girl in too much black, and her lack of cooperation with the social workers made it difficult to find a home for her.

Finally she landed a home when a sympathetic services officer convinced a friend to take her in. "_She just needs somewhere to live, she's been on her own practically her entire life. Just keep her for a few years please?"_ The woman had pleaded with him.

The man wasn't the best place for a hurt teen to go. He had a history of his own pain and violence, multiple beaten partners had committed suicide because of him. He'd never been turned in but the social worker knew about it. It had been four years since the twenty-seven year old had even had a partner and his friend hoped he was over it. She also hoped, somewhere deep down, that the young girl would be good for him and could heal the wounds on his heart.

When the juvenile was told about her new caretaker they called him Françis Bonnefoi. They went on and on about his delicate past. He wasn't always this way, they said. He was from a rich family and was engaged from birth to a woman named Jeanne that had died tragically when they were fifteen, the same age as her. Her death had killed him, he'd loved her dearly. He wasn't a bad person really! They tried to convince her, but she was beyond believing. She knew too well how the sob stories of abusive men worked in their favor when rationalizing their actions.

They reached his place, a huge Victorian styled town house in a quiet part of town, in the afternoon. She stepped out of the car, almost no luggage, and saw the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. He was a tall aristocrat with honey colored silk hair down to his shoulders and impeccably dressed with a purple silk shirt unbuttoned down to his stomach and black dress pants. She blinked caught, that is until she saw his clouded blue and cruel eyes, and then the spell was broken.

She walked up to him with disinterest and looked into those terrifying eyes. "Alice, this is Françis," the worker introduced them from the trunk of the car where she was unloading her charges suitcase. His hand was too cold in her too hot one; it felt like a seal on the whole affair as she discovered how resigned to her fate she had become.

They said his name was Françis; but she called him plain old Francis. She ignored his rule to call him "sir" (when she actually talked to him if was in monosyllables anyway) and treated him like another house guest. He ignored her for the most part and she returned to her job at the Accord. She met his friends Antonio, a Spaniard who smiled more than he was actually happy, Lovino, a poor Italian who indirectly tried his best to make said Spaniard happy, Gilbert, an unruly German that she couldn't stand and his unpleasant girlfriend, Elizaveta, who was only with him because the man of her dreams was married to someone else.

The extent of her social life was talking to Elizaveta. The woman couldn't make up her mind about hating the "Prussian" or loving him. Mostly she talked about Francis though, she warned Alice about his nature and about all his previous partners.

"He cracked after Jeanne died in the car accident," Elizaveta said, "he started picking up unfortunates with nowhere to go next. He met one woman that got through to him some. Michelle could stand up to him and didn't fall for his crap." Eilza snorted at this flicking some hair behind her shoulder. "He pushed her away though and she left him."

She shook her head sadly. "She was only one who ever could. Found out after she left that she was pregnant, a baby girl. Mom won't let him near the kid, and I don't blame her. Bitch named the kid Joan though, Joan Frances Bonnefoy-Carter. He was kinda reclusive after that, till he met Matthew." The Hungarian got a little teary eyed at the mention of the poor Canadian. "They were really in love," she whispered, "it was all rainbows and kittens and I'd never seen Francis so happy."

Silence.

Alice knew what was coming and it made her angry for some reason.

"He's been dead for four years."

For a year life went on and "Francis" and Alice barley impacted each other. Eventually Alice gave up on all the black and switched to summer dresses paired with combat boots, an extra-large leather jacket, and too much eye make-up. Her hair went back to blonde.

Then it all changed. Antonio told Francis about seeing her sing at the bar. Francis realized she wasn't a child anymore, tempting thoughts five years buried flew around in his head. What he didn't realize was that she was more than he bargained for.


	2. Neon Angel

Dangerous monster hold out your hand for me and let go never,

Grasp me within your encompassing love forever.

Feed me your sweet remedy to taste.

When you go out to do your evil please don't leave me behind in your haste.

Alice was sixteen when it happened. In general things in her life went downhill after a while, starting with her birth. The first few years of her life weren't good per se but her mother loved her more than the men she slept with then so it was fine.

It was bound to happen sometime, and a year into living with Francis was as good a time as any.

Of course she noticed Antonio at the bar, how could one not notice a sadly sexy Spaniard with dangerously green eyes that stared at her while he lounged in a bar stool less than 20 feet away? She hated most of Francis's friends, sans Elizveta (she didn't count though as she wasn't really his friend), and Tony wasn't an exception. He was a liar, and a backstabber. She tolerated him because at 28 he looked more tired than almost anyone else she knew and genuinely tried to soothe the aches and pains of those close to him instead of just being obnoxious like a certain albino German.

She didn't fit into the "close" category.

He hadn't really done anything to her in the time she had known him, but the sadistic look in his eye told her it wasn't long in coming.

She finished the quiet song she was singing and immediately left the bar, because as much as she loved fist fights she figured that one wouldn't end well. Not wanting to go home she wandered the streets for six hours before going straight to school.

School: The only hell the surpassed Francis' home.

~^.^~

Sun shone through the windows, the clear panes of the wide sliding doors showed off the beautiful day. Despite the glow outside Francis had preferred to avoid the outdoors in favor of drinking alcohol in a slightly depressed smog. So everyone lazed around the kitchen island inside lightly sipping inexpensive red wine (Francis didn't drink anything but wine unless he was already plastered).

Today was beautiful, laid back, and boring.

Tony took an elegant sip of his drink before licking his lips in anticipation.

It was days like these that were the best kind to start trouble on.

"I saw Alice last Tuesday," mischievous grin morphed on his face. Lovino huffed in the corner irked at the waste of time and the close proximity that he had to be near the "wine fucker" as he so dubbed the Frenchmen. The said Frenchmen stiffened in surprise. Unexpected worry passed over him; he knew the kinds of places Antonio occupied at any given time after all. He turned to look at his friend curious.

Tony snickered before continuing, "Real dump of a place, called The Accord Rock or something…."

"Stone of Accord dumbass."

"Right that's the one!" Antonio laughed ignoring his lover's criticism.

Francis narrowed his eyes suspicious. The Spaniard was known for his tricks, and Alice just didn't seem social enough to work at a bar.

"Prove it."

Latino lips pulled back to reveal glaringly white teeth, "I'll call Gil, and we'll go now."

~^.^~

Alice saw them when they walked in, even more then when Antonio had been in by himself. This was largely due to the white haired man loudly demanding a beer from the bartender. His trademark "Kesesesese" could be heard in every corner of the establishment. She sighed rubbing her temples, thankful she was at least near enough to the group surrounding the stage as to not be noticed.

The lights dimmed though, and her boss looked at her and pointed to the stage. She didn't argue or shrink back; she just got up and did her job.

She got up to make music.

It started as a slow haunting melody, heavy metal guitar backing up a sad flute wail. Her voice cried out amongst the drone of noise and sank deep within the bones of her audience.

_What is it you want the most? Teell mee lo-ove._

_You're __**such**__ a sad soul standing in the rain so they don't see you-oo-oo cry._

_Wishing you could tear apart the heavens above._

_Wishing you can tear off an angel's wings to see if you can fly just as hiiiigh._

The lights flashed, not quite a strobe but daunting nevertheless, accompanied by a throbbing guitar thrash.

The trio stared on in shock as the teen whipped about on stage, her rock presence evident. The crowd adored her, drunkenly dancing, cheering, and chanting along with her harsh voice.

_I don't care what the world needs,_

_I'm out to find what's left of my shattered hopes and dreams._

_Beaten up and bruised, blood drippin down my face._

_Come on baby kiss me, have a little taste._

_I can give you so much more than the _

_REST OF THIS WORLD!_

"Mien Gott Francis, tell me you're tapping that."

Francis couldn't answer, he just stared. He hadn't realized she had grown up this much. He could see the curves of her breasts under the net poncho she wore. She was fully clothed in a tight black wife beater and equally tight spandex too, but _mon Dieu _he could imagine. Her round face had transformed into that of an angelic demon, sent from hell to seduce him once again. He felt heat pool down between his legs. Tap that? Doux jésus*, how he wanted to.

Briefly through his lusty trance he saw her rock star scowl meet his eyes and he frowned, displeased.

"She's sixteen Gil, hardly legal."

"Never stopped you before," Antonio muttered jealous. He stared at Alice angrily. _Yo te voy a romper_,* he silently promised.

Alice just howled on stage, not unaware of both men's anger.

"Kann ich ficken dann? Ich verspreche, sanft zu sein, moistens?"* The Prussian grinned evilly.

The song ended, Alice picked up a guitar, pulled a lighter and cigarettes out of her pocket, put one of the lit fags in her mouth and took a drag before she began playing.

_Somebody mixed my medicine, somebody mixed my medicine._

_Well you hurt where you sleep and you sleep where you lie._

_Now you're in deep and now you're gonna cry._

_You got a woman to your left and boy to the right, start to sweat so hold me tight._

Francis fumed, it was clear from the ease she took in the deadly toxins that this wasn't the first time she'd done such a thing. _SHE SMOKED TOO? WHAT ELSE DID THIS DECIEVINGLY INNOCENT JUVENILE HIDE FROM HIM?_

"We're leaving," he announced and grabbed both his companions by the collar and drug them out.

Alice openly watched their retreating backs, detachedly thinking _well shit._

Francis disappeared for two days to only God knows where. When he came back it was with a vengeance.

~^.^~

He crept into the house quietly retreating to his room upstairs. He didn't descend until Alice was leaving for the day.

"Where are you going?"

She jumped at the Francis's menacing voice; she hadn't known he was home. She quickly steeled herself before darkly answering, "None of your business."

"You will answer me, _child."_

"That's rich coming from you."

He moved to block the doorway. "I won't let you leave."

Alice advanced on him in a second, "**Fuck** you. If you think I'll let a bastard like-!"

Her ears rang and her cheek turned red and burned, Francis pulled back from the slap lazily. Alice held her face, astonished.

"You will do as you're told brat."

She returned the hit with ten times the force.

"You little _bitch_," she seethed, "You have nothing on me, do you hear? No control, authority, or any other sick minded ideas you might have. You will _not_ ignore me for a year and then expect to boss me around. Hit me again and I will **finish you**."

Their eyes met in fiery anger, his from the floor where he'd fallen and hers towering far above him. It was the most passion either of them had ever experienced and Alice stormed into the midday air without sparing a glance for the glaring Frenchmen behind her.

For weeks they did nothing but growl and stare at each other with narrowed eyes. Elizaveta noticed and Alice thought she would throttle the woman if she didn't shut up about it. Instead of languidly hanging around the Hungarian she avoided her like Tony and Gil avoided her. The other 2/3s of the BTT had treated her like the black plague after they heard about her hitting the big man himself, and getting away with it.

They didn't make up, but slowly the anger faded and they got over it. A boring way to end a fight, but everything they did was anticlimactic. Even if only to their onlookers though.

Much to Francis's distaste she began to openly smoke and play guitar. (She saw no point in hiding it anymore since he obviously knew about it.) The Accord gave her an old amp and electric guitar and she played it habitually to create music with them, often with a fag in her hand. He berated her for the sound and the smell.

"It needs to stop; I won't stand for it anymore. You make the racket twenty four seven and I'm tired of it. The awful smell of those cancer sticks is all over my house no matter how many windows I open!"

"Stuff it Francis, I haven't anywhere else to play, and that's what they call an addiction. _I like to smoke._"

"I want it out of my house."

"You know I can't do that."

"At least get it out of my sight," He sniffed, "and out of my nose," he added as an afterthought.

"Fine if that's all you care about." She stormed down the hallway. Francis sighed dramatically and elegantly flopped down onto the couch completely unaware of her plans.

She knew the perfect place to turn into her hideout, and the "this will sooo piss Francis off" factor made it more fun.

She spent a week cleaning out the basement. It held everything Francis had no use for but couldn't bear to throw out in it. (As well as items that could be used to question his morality, but then again what couldn't?) Not a clean job in the slightest. Besides holding memories tossed to the side but not thrown away and cobwebs the dank room had a wide variety of toys that Alice didn't want to know about.

When she was done she opened a window, plugged in her amp, set her ashtray on a nearby table and practiced to her hearts content. It didn't take her long to make herself at home. She also took up painting, and other artistic endeavors in the dark space. She spent hours at a time using the inspiration from the hazy trance like atmosphere to let her creativity out.

This included 60's and 70's rock.

Rock had almost always been her favorite genre, (she detested pop) but this only grew as she began to discover Suzi Quatro, The Runaways, and others. She sang their hits on stage at Accord every once in a while. Her personal favorites were the hits "Your Mama Won't like Me", "Wild One", "Cherry Bomb", "Dead End Justice", and "Neon Angels on the Road to Ruin".

Neon Angels had a tone that seemed to be the ancestor of screamo only in a girl's voice:

"_Highway's hard in this modern world_

_Battered boys and shattered girls_

_Leather bombers that rule the streets_

_Setting fires and living heat"_

Even better was Dead End, a song that helped promote the young teen girl band as jail bait:

"_Justice, justice_

_Don't want your law and order_

_Justice, justice_

_Or worldwide disorder"_

Her descend into oldies rock didn't lessen her love of The Pretty Reckless, Evanescence, Halestorm, and other rock entities. If you held your ear against the trap door of the basement you could occasionally still hear one of their chart toppers blasting from her system speakers.

Francis facepalmed when he realized what she did and that he couldn't do anything about it because she'd already cleared the room and buried its contents in the backyard. He didn't admit to himself that he really couldn't bring himself to begrudge the girl a place to hide and do as she pleased. It would mean something about himself that he didn't want to acknowledge yet. (Part of that being that he was just too lazy to go pick up a shovel and dig his stuff up.)

The house's atmosphere became calm again. Gil and Antonio quit avoiding Alice and Elizaveta started. Lovino just didn't care enough to do anything either way.

Life went on, Alice stayed in school, (mostly because Francis convinced her she would regret it later is she dropped out) she kept working at Accord, and Francis came to see her perform every once in a while.

Occasionally their eyes would meet while she was on stage and something akin to a fond feeling would touch their hearts. It began to touch them more often, it wasn't love, sexual tension, or even a companionable feeling it was just appreciation of the other's presence. Slowly the harsh and brutal air they had was dissipating.

When she turned 17 Alice began to realize how dangerous her budding comfort with her caretaker was.

It didn't feel platonic anymore.

True they still hardly talked, but they found a middle ground to stand on, a tip of the knife to balance upon. It was deadly, scary, and wrong. After all her was her GAURDIAN, and she was a minor to boot. Then she took into account her inability to really get close to people, and his inability not to destroy his significant others. She didn't want to be another heart to tear up for him and she was too afraid to see where their relationship could go. She was afraid of what he could do to her, and she was afraid of what she couldn't do for him.

Besides she'd seen where relationships between battered boys and shattered little girls could end up. Her mother had taught her that much at least. She pushed it to the back of her mind and concentrated on school and music. She let the tunes she wrote wash over her and consume the essence of her being lest she wander or stray from the straight path and into the very mouth of the wolf.

Elizaveta watched from the sidelines, still eluding but seeing nonetheless.

I only think of you, slay me if I lie,

If you should retract your poison from my soul I would die.

You stole my heart you dirty nave,

Because you are the devil I crave.

-"The Devil I Crave" by Selene Moonridge

**Hello again! I enjoyed writing this **** So The Stone of Accord is an actual Irish Pub out where I live and I thought the name sounded like somewhere Britain would hang out. The first song Alice sings is one I wrote that currently has no name, the second is "My Medicine" by The Pretty Reckless. **

***** **Doux jésus= **Sweet Jesus

***Yo te voy a romper= **I will break you.

***Kann ich ficken dann? Ich verspreche, sanft zu sein, moistens= **Can I fuck her then? I promise to be gentle, mostly.

**If you find any errors in my German, French, and Spanish let me know! I am using Google Translate which is not a reliable source I know.**

My Medicine link= watch?v=QnVOw-nECaw

Neon Angels on the Road to Ruin by The Runaways link: watch?v=h2to49TN2T4

Dead End Justice by The Runaways link: watch?v=6xICjSyBA5I

Your Mama Won't Like Me by Suzi Quatro link: watch?v=iMZEy-2iztE

Wild One by Suzi Quatro link: watch?v=-ioY3fnMnNc

The Devil I crave by Selene Moonridge link: 13426052-the-devil-i-crave

Add W W W. youtube. c o m before the music links and W W W. wattpad. c o m before the poem link


	3. Past Passion

I have gone out, a possessed witch,

haunting the black air, braver at night;

dreaming evil, I have done my hitch

over the plain houses, light by light:

lonely thing, twelve-fingered, out of mind.

A woman like that is not a woman, quite.

I have been her kind.

_When she turned 17 Alice began to realize how dangerous her budding comfort with her caretaker was. _

_It didn't feel platonic anymore. _

~^.^~

Alice had her eyes closed head titled back a little as she played the bass part of the song coming out of her speakers. She recorded each instrument she played one at a time and put them together later. She looked up and saw Francis standing at the bottom of the stairs watching her. He'd never trespassed into her space before, so he must have really been interested in what she was doing. She looked him in the eyes and that fond feeling came back again, only this time with anticipation and fear.

She didn't stop playing and to Francis she seemed to be serenading him with the song. It was slow with a comfortable thumping beat. He could feel it reverberating in his body, and it was nice in a strange way.

The song slowed until it stopped and Alice's fingers had plucked the last few notes.

They stood staring at each other, that fond feeling ever growing. A magnetic pull had formed, pulling them together and almost irresistible. Alice knew that never in a thousand years would she initiate the forward movement required to bring them together, but she also knew that in that moment if Francis was to come to her she wouldn't say no.

She was seventeen and she was pretty sure the sensation in her gut was a far cry from just plain old amicable.

Across the room Francis was having similar thoughts.

Many times in his life Francis had thought he was in love. First had been Allistor, (an account he would never think about willingly due to its harsh ending) the second had been Jeanne, the third was Michelle, the fourth had been Matthew, kind and beautiful Matthew who had forgiven him for everything. He'd realized over time that he had never loved the other people he brought into his home, he'd just been hurt and looking for an outlet to take his anger out on. Not a good enough reason he was beginning to learn but true nonetheless.

So it was accurate to say that he'd been in love many times, but with Alice he felt something completely different from anything he had felt before. He couldn't describe it, it was just different.

This was new because he'd always been able to describe all of his past trysts.

Allistor had been his first taste of wild sensational and passionate love. If there was a surface they hadn't fucked on he didn't know of it.

Jeanne had been kinder, and gentler. She was a woman with ambition and hope, he wanted to be the man to support her and help her achieve her goals. When she had died in that car accident he'd become a wreck.

He had gone back to Allistor but this time there was nothing passionate about them only cruel, hard, and angry. They weren't in love anymore and they knew it. When he didn't have Allistor any longer he found others he could hurt and destroy just as Jeanne's death and the Scotsman had hurt and destroyed him.

That was how he had found Michelle. Michelle in a lot of respects was not that different from Alice. Both had come from mothers with a long succession of abusive lovers. Both knew how to survive on the streets.

The differences, Michelle did better in school and had friends; Alice was did the bare minimum to pass and was secluded. While Michelle's replacement father figures had beaten her mother they had never touched her. Alice had always been lucky if she escaped with just bruises.

Michelle became angry and resentful of Francis's abuse, quickly learning how to walk on glass to avoid it.

Alice could care less about his rage, if he hit her she hit back. If he thought he was wrathful she showed him what **real** fury looked like.

Francis had become a hermit after he kicked Michelle out, though his string of lovers didn't end. She loved him, but she told him before she left that if he let her walk out the door she would never come back.

Every other lover he'd booted to the curb had eagerly fallen back into his arms unable to get back on their feet from being homeless.

Michelle had joined a traveling music group that did Florence and The Machine covers, successfully supporting herself until she finished school and became CEO to a major home security company. Having their daughter, Joan, did nothing to hinder her in this. She was perpetually mad at him but she still loved him and staying away from him was for his own good, or so she said.

Michelle had since been married three times, now on her third and only successful marriage, and had a second daughter.

Strangely enough it had been the obnoxious Gilbert who had introduced the forlorn Francis to Matthew. Gil and Mattie had been friends for years, though the albino had only chosen that night at the bar to familiarize his freunden*. He'd told his Canadian best friend all about his abusive other best friend.

Matthew said he'd fallen in love at first mention. He was kind and loving and Francis couldn't have been more grateful. Everything about them was spontaneous. They were married within a month; they were contemplating adoption within six. Matthew brought sunshine into Francis's life. They were married for a year and a half.

Then Matthew was diagnosed with leukemia.

Matt was many things, adoring, happy, shy, kind, gorgeous, but a fighter he was not. It took the cancer six months to take him. Francis became bitter as well as broken.

Seven years later he was facing his newest enticement. He drowned in acid green eyes and wondered briefly if Alice would be anything like the others.

Would she be a wild passionate affair? Would she be an angel he would worship? He might dominate her and consume her very being, because she may not let him hit her but it was obvious that if he should advance on her now she would not stop him from taking her against the table she stood next to. Against all odds would he take her upstairs and revere every inch of her skin while making love to her, their breathless confessions of amour painting the air?

Would she flip the tables and do those things to him? He shuddered delightfully at the thought.

She was just a child though. It was true that neither of them were virgins, but Alice was much younger than him. Her grasp on their situation was much less secure than his.

Could he do that to her? Really?

Alice managed to pull herself away from her counterpart long enough to turn off her amp and broke the spell that had settled over them. Francis was over halfway up the stairs when she looked up again.

The preverbal bullet had been dodged.

Francis descended into the basement more often after that, he wanted erase the fear that tainted his relationship with his charge.

~^.^~

The school year was almost over and a fuming Francis was storming into the principal's office.

He'd been lazily napping in the sun out in the rose garden when the ringing phone had reached his ears. Groaning he'd roused himself to go pick up the phone only to receive the news that Alice had been fighting in school.

To say he was pissed would be an understatement.

Alice didn't look surprised when he entered the square area; she'd known he'd be beyond livid when he got there. She just misjudged who he'd be mad at.

The outraged Frenchie looked at the two boys sitting in the office next to his minor. One was sporting a bloody nose, and the other had an ice pack on a badly twisted ankle, two more where on the way to the hospital with broken arms. He also looked at Alice's detached, resigned, and completely unharmed face and it pissed him off even more. He got down on his knees and glared directly at her.

"_What happened_?"

"They wanted to hurt me so I defended myself," she shrugged.

The secretary announced her boss's entrance. Francis turned to the principal.

"Mr. Bonnefoy!" The fat man exclaimed jovially, "I'm glad you could make it." He fumbled becoming serious when Francis only glared at him while taking a seat. "Well Alice here as injured four boys, two of which may have been seriously hurt and are on their way to the local hospital," he paused gravely, "I hope you understand that as the aggressor Alice is facing severe consequences for her actions."

"Four boys against one girl and _Alice_ is the one at fault?" Francis quietly boiled with rage.

"Even Alice admitted she threw the first punch."

"He charged me of course I threw the first punch," Alice's voice piped up even quieter than her guardian's. Francis's eyes studied her suspiciously.

The principal cleared his throat, "Even so Alice I'm afraid you started the fight and so you get to pay for it."

Francis felt his blood pressure rise.

"Now look here you pompous jackass," he seethed standing up to look down on the shorter man, "your little hussy here," he gestured at the secretary, "called to inform me that Alice was in trouble. Now it is clear to me that these boys are the cause of this predicament and you're telling me that you fully intend to blame their actions on my charge?" The shocked teacher didn't answer just fiddled with his thumbs, "Very well I see how it is. Come Alice, we're leaving."

For once the green eyed girl had a facial expression that wasn't indifference or anger, it was surprise. She couldn't hide her stunned expression as she openly stared at Francis.

He noticed and wouldn't meet her gaze.

"You can take the remainder of your classes online," he informed her and she left it at that.

I have ridden in your cart, driver,

waved my nude arms at villages going by,

learning the last bright routes, survivor

where your flames still bite my thigh

and my ribs crack where your wheels wind.

A woman like that is not ashamed to die.

I have been her kind.

-"Her Kind" by Anne Sexton

. /prmMID/15297

**Add** : / w w w. poets. o r g **before the poem link**

**This isn't much of a real chapter, I just wanted to upload a bit of a filler that revealed a little more of Francis. Anyway I hope you like it :) Reviews are love XD**

**freunden= Friends (German)**


	4. The Sun Will Always Rise

Cry

and I'll pretend to care,

leave me alone

and I will pretend you don't exist.

To say that they began to like where their relationship was going wouldn't be quite true. To say that they were against it, or just acquiescent to it would also be false.

Alice herself had just decided to go with the flow, why fight off the inevitable?

Francis spent most of his time pretending he didn't have the hots for his under aged house mate.

Alice finished school online, and with more flying colors than when she was going to a physical institution. She had started going to a local college and was planning on majoring in directing and theatre production while also getting a dual major in composition.

She quit her job at the Accord and started waiting tables and performing at bar that paid better. People were friendlier at _The Ruby Snake_ than the Accord, and Alice had a semblance of friends.

There was a nice Japanese girl named Sakura who always seemed to pick up on the little emotions hidden under her British acquaintance's hard shell. He brother from Hong Kong tended the bar with her on busy days. Their oldest brother Yao handled finances and a boisterous Italian Roma owned the joint. An obnoxious American, Alfred F. Jones the "hero", helped her wait tables, but didn't go up onstage because he failed to hold a tune even if someone screwed a handle on for him. He had an equally obnoxious younger half-brother named Peter. Alice spent most of her time attempting to beat up the tike as he ran around the premises during closing time annoying the crap out of her. Awkwardly enough Gilbert's younger brother, Ludwig, and his lover, Feliciano (who consequently also happened to be Roma's grandson) worked there.

Ludwig's job as a bouncer kept him separated from Alice as much as possible and that was just the way both of them liked it. Ludwig didn't want involved any more than he had to be in his brother's less than savory affairs, and Alice wanted as far away from all people related to Francis's irritating friends.

She didn't tell Francis about attempting to pay for her secret dual majoring on her own.

Francis pretended not to know about it and paid for the classes when he could slip a in a few dollars without her noticing.

He really tried to be a "father" figure for her without letting his "demons" as he'd named them, from getting in the way. It was the first time he'd ever struggled to do so.

~^.^~

On this night Alice found herself aiming to chase Peter out of Ruby.

"Get back here you little bastard!" She snarled.

Feliciano grinned wildly as he oversaw the event from his place at the stove. (There wasn't much demand for food at the establishment but if you wanted a good dish of pasta Feli could whip if up fast and yummy.) Ludwig sat by the door shaking his head but didn't help because chasing a kid around wasn't "manly".

Alfred was too busy talking with Yao in the back to do much of anything.

Peter laughed madly as he dove under a table and effectively evaded the older girl's clutches.

"I swear to god you're going to get Roma in trouble if someone finds a kid in the bar!" She tried again.

"You're not drinking age either!" he yelled back.

"I'm 18!" she shrieked and leapt forward in an attempt to snag the blur coming out from under the tablecloth and not succeeding in the least. "It's legal! Besides it's not like I'm drinking!" She caught sight of a pair of bushy eyebrows that were an unsettling amount like the ones she hid under her bangs disappear out the back door.

"Oh Angleterre, must you always waste time like this?" Francis rolled his eyes as he came in, sparing a small nod to Ludwig, who returned it just as sparingly.

"Shut up you cheesy monkey!" She yelled as she took off after Peter.

He shook his head and sat down at the bar asking Feliciano for some pasta. The Italian happily agreed declaring it was on the house.

The night outside was cool and Alice ran faster to get her blood pumping. Unfortunately Peter had a head start and could run faster anyway. He was already up two flights of fire escapes, still laughing.

Alice growled in frustration as she bounded up the metal stairs.

"What?" she heard Peter's childish taunting above her, "Too old to keep up?"

"Shut it kid!" Alice shot back, "you're adopted and your parents don't even love you!"

The clanging foots steps above her suddenly stopped.

Only the cold night air pressed against her ear.

Guilt raked through her chest once but she fought it down and slowly made her way up Ruby's treacherous side. When she reached Peter he was leaning against the side of the building, an air of melancholy around him.

"When Alfred's dad left Mom he took Alfred with him. Mom didn't know what to do so she turned to an old school friend for help." Alice closed her eyes tightly, this story was too familiar. Peter went on anyway. "He helped her all right, into drugs and his bed. She tried to leave when she found out she was gonna have me. It didn't work."

The blond youngster took a shuddering breath as he continued, "I was two when Alfred came back; he was shocked at how far mom had fallen and took me in. She died right after that. Alfred got a job in a shady part of town instead of going to live with relatives. He dropped out of school halfway through his eighth grade year just to take care of me. We've been on our own since."

Alice sighed and took a spot up next to Peter.

"Apparently dad slept around a lot and had a few kids here and there. A bunch of older boys," the girl next to him shuddered at that, "There are a couple of girls too. One is just a year older than me and the other was seven when I was born." He paused looking up at the sky. "Mom could never figure out why she went off with my dad, he wasn't even that good looking actually. He was way too old for her and had the craziest caterpillar eyebrows." Alice couldn't help but chuckle at that and Peter smiled with her.

They sat together for a while before they went back down in a companionable silence.

Alfred was already on the verge of having a stroke looking for Peter (he thought that Alice had finally managed to kill him) but calmed down quite a bit when he saw his brother and coworker peacefully enter the door together. Francis watched the spectacle with curious eyes.

The American thanked her for babysitting before he walked out the door. She and Peter shared one last look as he followed behind his older brother.

They didn't bother speaking out loud what was already painfully obvious.

She held up a finger to Francis to indicate she needed a moment and headed to the back to talk to Yao. She could think of a better place for her extra money to go.

~^.^~

Francis and Alice sat in his car on the way back from the school. Since she was donating most of her money to help Alfred and Peter she needed help paying for her classes.

She'd long since given up on hiding her education from her caretaker and he'd revealed his hand in paying for some of it.

He had no problem paying for all of it he comforted her.

Alice chewed on her bottom lip in contemplation.

They were beginning to trust each other and they both knew it. The very thought of it was terrifying.

Alice wanted to rip her hair out at the thoughts swirling around in her head, she shouldn't have let this go, she should have addressed this a long time ago _and it shouldn't be happening._

"Alice," Francis said concerned, "we're back."

"Oh, right," she mumbled unbuckling her seatbelt and heading straight for the garden the Frenchman's worried eyes following her.

~^.^~

"Dinner's ready!" Antonio called to the house, and everyone, including Gil for once, quietly started to gather.

"I'll go get Alice," Francis mumbled and headed out the sliding door to the garden.

Antonio frowned nervously. Something was brewing between his amigo and the green eyed girl and it wouldn't be long till shit went down. He really didn't want either one to end up on a hospital and knowing the two he wouldn't be surprised if they both managed to land there.

"Something's up," he muttered to his lover. He and Lovino studied the two as they awkwardly and defensively interacted.

"Hhmm," Lovino grunted in agreement.

He'd found somewhere in his psyche to become interested in the strange duo outside and couldn't help but notice that despite always being wary in the other's presence they couldn't seem to get enough of each other.

He knew a physical fight was a possibility, just as Antonio was suspecting, but he also knew that it was unlikely. What was developing between them was violent, but not necessarily destructive.

He unconsciously scowled to hide his dread. He worried about what kind of pain their attachment would cause the Spaniard and that meant in the end the one hurt most would be himself.

~^.^~

Alice warily watched the bouncing Alfred next to her. She hadn't told him about transferring all her money to him but she knew that when he got his next paycheck he was in for a surprise. It was going to be huge.

It was still daylight out so she was walking home. Generally she didn't tell Francis when she got off early so they could keep their distance.

Most of her time not spent working or studying or going to class was in the garden. She'd been trying to clear her head on the "relationship" issue.

Trying being the key word.

She was struggling to go back to the mindset of let what will come, come but it was difficult. The bottom line was that she didn't trust herself or Francis to hold down a solid relationship.

Too many things could go wrong, way too many things. They weren't compatible enough for it to last.

"Hey Alley, have fun walking home!" Alfred called over cheerfully, Peter for once not in tow.

Alice grumbled in response, muttering about the cruel butchering of her name.

Hey, just because she was nice enough to donate money to his cause didn't mean she had to be civil too.

Besides she had too much on her mind. Namely a good looking Frenchmen that was way too sexy for his own good. She meant that comment in the best way possible.

~^.^~

Francis wandered around the house utterly bored. He knew Alice was getting off early today, Yao told him, but he knew she liked to walk home by herself sometimes. She went to the store on her way back on occasion, which judging by the approaching late hour was what she was doing today.

He dramatically threw himself in a chair but grew bored with that too and decided a walk would do him good. He could take a page out of Alice's book. He supposed if she could convince him her obsession with tea was healthy then walking wasn't too bad either.

He stepped out into the bright spring air and took a breath in through his nose.

Ah, spring really was his favorite. He loved the warmth with a touch of cold, just enough to have an excuse to get closer to another for heat. He also enjoyed the hope spring held, it was spring when he'd decided it was time to move on from his dear Mathieu's death. Of course the spring fashions were nothing to ignore, only the flashiest and best for the rapidly changing season.

It was thus that he started to make his way into the last rays of sun. He stopped at a rustling around the corner of the house. Curious he walked through the yard to see if it was a stray cat.

Alice met him halfway there her customary leather jacket over a cotton grey dress. She was looking slightly disoriented, and Francis's face wrinkled in worry.

"Alice?" he started and she looked up at him suddenly coming to, "are you ok?"

She shook her head to clear it, "yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking a lot." She frowned and took a peek at the slowly lowering sun.

Francis paused for a second studying her, "Well I was about to go for a walk; perhaps you would like to accompany me?"

The teen blinked a couple times before answering, "Sure why not, I was going to go on one myself anyway."

They walked in relative silence, and Alice realized she felt more at ease than she had in over a week.

"It is nice weather isn't it?" the elder of the two asked.

Alice smiled a little, "Yeah, it is."

~^.^~

The sun was almost completely down when they got back. Francis immediately headed for the shower. Alice decided to stay downstairs and read a book for school.

After a while, when the shower had been off for a while and Alice's eyes were beginning to get tired, she yawned and concluded that an early bedtime was in order.

Slowly she made her way up the stairs, coming to a halt at Francis' cracked open door. She peered through it suddenly very awake and was beheld with a gorgeously chiseled bare back.

The teen just thanked god that he had pants on. As it was she still felt embarrassed and realized how close to the door she was. A gawky smile painted her face and she chuckled softly. _Oops, way to be a creeper_ she thought idly preparing to back pedal out_._

Francis whirled at the sound. Alice uneasily raised her hands in apology but froze at the expression that flashed on the other's face after the recognition set in, savage hunger.

Time seemed to skip like a scratched disk. One second she was caught acting like a peeping tom and the next Francis was backing her up against the wall.

He descended on her and just as before Alice met him halfway.

Their tongues met, sparks flew, and soundless moans racked their chests. Alice gasped trying to find a balance in the overbearing situation; Francis obliged hoisting her up to wrap her elegant legs around his waist.

The new position gave her the superiority of height and allowed her more movement. She torturously began rutting against Francis just to drive him wild.

She succeeded fantastically and Francis groaned in exasperation securing his hands on her hips and pulling her down harder. It was Alice's turn to moan as she tipped her head back. Her companion responded with tongue and teeth running down her neck leaving a trail of angry red on her translucent skin.

The Frenchman growled and ripped off Alice's silver dress and took off her bra in the process. She hissed in pain as it caught one of her nipples. Francis winced with her and apologetically ran his tongue over the sensitive bud. He softly messaged it while their eyes locked. His former charge's breath became ragged as she watched the mock fellatio.

Their gasps become louder and their movements slowed, but didn't lose power. Alice's mind screamed at her to be smart about this, to stop and think, but her hardening nipples and the pulse of the oncoming orgasm between her legs just felt so _good._

She ignored the irksome little voice of reason.

The odd hallway location began to seem strange in comparison to their gentle and almost _loving_ actions. Francis carefully pulled them off the wall and cradled Alice in his arms as he moved back towards the bed.

He put her down long enough to pull off his pants and put on a condom, and Alice did the same with her underwear. They both took their time, and green eyes closed as she tried to clear her head before she actually went through with this.

That thought process went right out the window when she turned and faced Francis. He stood legs slightly apart his stunning erection painfully beautiful and alert even through the rubber. He paused long enough for her to say no.

_Fuck, she didn't want this any less now than she did a couple of seconds ago. _

She definatly wasn't going to saying no.

The Frenchmen wasted no time in admiring his lover's body, shyness completely thrown out the window.

Gently Francis replaced his arms around the Brit and lowered her down onto the bed. Alice's yellow hair spread out over the white silk sheets, and the man above her couldn't recall a time when she had looked more beautiful.

She gasped at the stinging pain from the initial penetration, and Francis's couldn't help but smile a little as he forced himself to go slow.

"Virgin?" he probed delighted at the possibility of being her first.

"No," she replied panting, "it's just been a while." _and not like this,_ she added in her head, _never like this_. This was nothing like the hard fucking she'd done before.

Desperately they clung to each other as the last few inches were slipped in. Alice's body burned where Francis own split her open. Her breath caught in her throat and tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. She had never felt so _close_ to anyone before, sex or no. She became aware of how much she wanted, needed this. She realized how much she wanted Francis.

The minutes passed too quickly as they drank in the other. Through their eyes they searched out and bathed in each other's soul light.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Francis began to move. Alice's breath hitched again and he froze, afraid that he'd broken the spell over them just as so many of their spells had been.

"No, more please, don't stop," the younger begged. Gratefully he cupped her face in his hand and softly connected their lips as he started again.

The tears fell.

Bliss and sweat rolled down their bodies with each strong thrust. Alice relished the feel of him being inside of her, there was something to deliciously enjoyable about being pierced by this particular man's penis. She'd obviously missed the feelings needed for this sort of thing the other times she'd done this. It was just something, something small that was off. He abruptly jammed into her and she arched her back paralyzing jolts of pleasure seizing her being.

Francis gasped as Alice clenched around his member and swiftly wound her legs around his waist tipping him back until she sat straddling him. _There we go_ she grinned and started the pace up again instantly.

Her grin disappeared and the older male couldn't help but shudder at the feral look in his partner's face. Her eyes held unbridled passion and her ragged breathing revealed white teeth.

Her hands splayed across his chest, sharp nails lightly dug into his skin and all he wanted was for them to rake across his body leaving their undeniable possessive mark all over him. He pulled on her wrists until they rested on his shoulders and her nails grasped at them for purchase. Finally they broke the skin and he threw his hips up at the shocks of pain. Getting the idea Alice slashed a path diagonally from his right shoulder to his right pectoral.

His gasps of appreciation encouraged her further and she slowly, painfully ran her tongue over the wound until she was back where she started. Her finger nails stayed flicking and rolling the injured protrusion.

Francis was writhing in delightful distress, he had always given pain never had he received it. How could it feel so good? Was it supposed to feel this good? Was he supposed to feel his cock grow in response to this undignified exploitation? Even now he tipped his head back to cry out in pleasure as teeth tore at his bloody nipple pulling and rolling it in such lusciously agonizing ways.

When the opportunity presented itself he fastened his own teeth to opposite breast from before savoring in the feel of the green eyed Brit's slick body arching up into him.

Francis came and his sight blanked out, pulling out to pause on Alice's tilted pre-orgasm expression like a camera.

They were both sitting up at this point, with Alice's hands stabilizing her from behind. The Frenchman wrapped his arms around her torso yanking her down to help milk the last of his orgasm. She pressed their noses together silently screaming as she too climaxed. Francis face shone as he read his name on her lips.

Mouths met and tongues lazily tangled as the two toppled back onto the bed with a thump. Alice lay securely on her lover's chest with his arms still around her middle and they settled into a comfortable slumber.

~^.^~

Double trouble plus Elizaveta approached the Bonnefoy doorstep carrying bags of groceries for breakfast. The two males remained last minute at the trunk of Antonio's shiny red vehicle to see who could put more bags on their arms. Eliza just sighed and made her own way to the door.

She didn't even bother to knock before she found the hidden key and let herself in.

"Hey guys we're here."

Silence.

The Hungarian woman bit her lip in worry. Usually she at least got a grunt of acknowledgement from Alice when she announced her arrival…..

A pit formed in her stomach as she set down the bags and climbed the stairs. Her dread grew when she spotted the tussled clothes on the carpet.

Since hesitation was being damned that morning Eliza went ahead and pushed open Francis's bedroom door, hoping it would be a stranger she saw with him and not the teen she didn't want to believe was.

She gasped in horror as her fears were confirmed.

Alice awoke to a strange sound and for a fraction of a second recognized how comfortable she was. Then her heart sank into the pits of hell along with the previously mentioned hesitation. She couldn't move even though she could feel the accusing eyes Elizaveta pinned on her.

The unaware Frenchman began to rub gentle circles on her shoulder with his thumb. The touch terrified the teen and she jumped up and out much to her bed mate's confusion. (Francis found it hard to comprehend anything without his coffee in the morning.)

"Alice!" the other woman raved, "How could you? You knew better!" Eliza followed the blond as she threw on her clothes in panic. "How could you let this happen after everything I told you? You know what he's really like! This was so stupid!"

"Eliza!" The Brit finally shrieked, "I don't need your opinion! Just, Just shut up!"

A half-dressed Francis emerged from the bedroom and watched the frantic girl while his own panic sank in.

Alice just needed to go somewhere, anywhere but here. The basement was out of bounds too, Francis was always down there these days. Right now she needed to be alone.

A light bulb went off as it hit her, and she was off to the attic.

Francis watched her go with a broken heart. He whirled onto Elizaveta.

"Get out," he hissed. She backed up quickly, suddenly very afraid.

Antonio and Gilbert stood at the bottom of the stair very aware of the situation.

"Amigo," Antonio exclaimed, "Why Alice?! She's no good for you!"

Gilbert could see the steam coming out of his French buddy's ear and slowly back out the open door.

"GET OUT!" The golden blond bellowed and no one wasted time getting to the car. Francis could hear the tires screech as Antonio put the machine into reverse and sped away.

He fought back tears as he settled by his liquor stash and proceeded to pull out a bottle and drown himself in it. By the time he put together that he needed to go talk to Alice he realized he was already too drunk to do so.

~^.^~

He heard the birds first, and then felt the light touches of the sun on his skin. He'd drunk his way through the previous day and some of the night before he'd passed out.

The morning sun was quickly rising above the horizon.

Shooting up Francis made his way to the dusty old attic fighting off his hangover.

His heart stopped when he found the empty room and open window. It started again when he realized there was a makeshift sheet rope flopping in the wind outside it.

Once again it was morning and Francis hadn't had coffee yet. He just did his best to test the rope that was attached to the small metal chimney vent thingy to see if it could hold him. When it was deemed safe he clumsily climbed up it.

The sight he saw was breathtaking.

The pale light painted the grey roof with filtered gold and the morning drafts blew Alice's hair out behind her and the rising sun made it glow bright yellow.

She met the first real rays of light with a loud screech and outstretched arms. Her dress flew out behind her. Francis winced from the pounding in his head but kept watching the warrior he saw before him nonetheless.

He cautiously approached the beauty. She turned and breathlessly took his hand.

"Are you alright," he asked quietly. She nodded.

"I just needed to remember I was alive, and what's important."

Francis raised a questioning eyebrow.

"That people can't tell me who I am and what I can do," she paused gulping a little, "and I love you."

He didn't hide the tears the spilled forth. Alice let a few of her own fall and leaned forward to kiss her love's forehead and hold him close. He pulled her into him and fervently thanked whatever almighty force had given him the chance to love his girl.

~^.^~

They laughed, freely talking. It felt so good to just communicate so easily after hiding from each other for so long.

The sun was high in the sky and the morning was becoming afternoon. They sat amongst the flowers in front yard just lazing about. Alice was leaning back into Francis's shoulder doing most of the talking.

The sun rose high while the lovers learned so much more about each other than they thought possible.

It wasn't until they finally went inside to make a late breakfast that they understood that they were going to be alright. The war was over, and they'd endured.

Things could only go uphill from here.

Give me something to live for

and I will be yours forever.

-Philosophy by Selene Moonridge

3975070-philosophy

**add** : / / w w w .wattpad. c o m **before the link.**

**It is ssssooooo late. I've proof read this a couple time so I think it's good but idk. If anyone finds an error please message me so I can fix it. Right now Imma upload this and call it a night. I'm too tired to apologize for the bad smut too. :P Once again message me pointers if you have some.**

**JS out.**


	5. Turmoil on the Rise

I know how to walk foward without you.

You are not the reason I breath and I can live without the pain you force on me.

The morning after the morning after the morning after was unfortunately for Alice a school day. It didn't matter how much hurrying and scrambling she did there was no way she was able to finish her homework and get to class on time.

She liked college more than high school and strived to be on time to all of her classes, especially her first class of the day, Theatre Production. This was mostly due to the fact that despite disliking the teacher, batty old hag, the teacher loved her and had high hopes for Alice's efforts in theatre.

She was only five minutes late really and considering the hustling she'd had to do it was quite amazing. As it was she was still late and out of breath when she reached the room with the disapproving glare from the hag herself.

"Ah, Ms. Kirkland a little late today but I assume you have your assignment which is due today."

Alice gritted her teeth and held back comments about assuming and asses, "No Mrs. Gover I do not."

Mrs. Gover looked like the world had ended right in front of her, "Why Alice! This is so unlike you, usually you're so well put together and oh I had such hopes for you dear. Now-"

"I'M SORRY!" The distraught Brit interrupted, "I was too busy having the best fucking sex of my life to do your homework! It seemed a little more important at the time!"

Giggles popped up around the classroom.

Flabbergasted Mrs. Gover didn't really know what to say in a situation quite like this. She settled for asking Alice if she'd like to take the day off and turn her assignment in tomorrow.

Huffing Alice didn't give a chance to finish before stalking off.

At work later that night she found Roma and Lovino talking at the bar. They stopped when she entered and Roma leaned his head into his hand. "So," he grinned slyly, "have some delicious sex did we?"

Sakura hid her chortle behind her sleeve and even Li Xiao cracked a smile.

The blonde was really regretting running her mouth earlier…..

~^.^~

Alice was strumming on her new bass in the living room when Francis got home. He could hear the thump of it outside and then her singing when he opened the door.

_I like my music loud and I stand out in a crowd._

The tall man smiled as he dropped his keys onto the table. He sauntered to the couch before sitting down on it, catching Alice's attention. She turned smirking when she saw him and started swaying her way towards the couch.

_So when you hold me tight, I won't put up a fight I'll just knock you out and watch you come into._

_Just put me in a situation where I'm turnin you on. Uh! Uh! Uh!_

She leaned in close causing her lover to grin widely.

_I'll be the devil's recreation and before too long you could feel a sensation that was oh so strong._

_So don't take me home baby, na, na, na, na, Cos' Your mama won't like me. Your mama won't like me…._

Alice looped her arms around Francis's shoulders and he smirked grasping her waist.

"I enjoyed the show," he purred. Alice barked out a laugh.

"I'm sure you did."

"How's school?"

The teen snorted, "Irritating. My theatre prof. is putting on a musical and she wants me to direct it. I'm too busy working shifts at Ruby, doing homework, going to class, avoiding Eliza and Antonio's all-encompassing displeased stares and spending time with you to be bothered. Why can't she put on her own bloody play?"

The Frenchman chuckled lightly, "Shouldn't it be an honour to be chosen to help put on the play mon ange?"

"No."

Francis laughed again and kissed Alice chastely, "Think it over; you might actually enjoy the job. The tea and coffee are ready in the kitchen oui?"

Alice nodded and nuzzled her lover one last time before letting go and putting her instrument away.

They settled down around the kitchen island and Francis animatedly began telling about his day at the office. (He ran a fashion magazine.)

The front door came open with a crash. Francis winced and Alice facepalmed. Both knew who had entered the house and why.

A green clad figure swept into the room.

"Have you seen today's paper?" Elizaveta demanded rushing at Alice.

The poor Brit subconsciously backed up against the counter.

"Yes Liza I read it two hours ago."

"You better not have dented or chipped my walls," Francis warned.

"Oh hi Francis," the Hungarian barely spared him a glance before turning back to the teen, "Then you've seen this."

A copy of the morning post was held open and the main headline of that particular page read, "Famed Musician Divorces Husband".

This time Francis facepalmed while Alice groaned, "Eliza…"

"It'll work this time! I just know it, this time he'll notice me and love me."

Alice chose not to comment on how freakishly obsessed the other woman sounded but instead chose to try and make her see the logic of the situation.

"Eliza," she tried again, "it's true Roderich and Vash are splitting up, but this does not mean that he will turn back to you and change his sexuality just because you dated briefly back in high school."

Elizaveta just put on a determined look and went on from there. "Alice," stated _cough cough demanded cough cough_, "I need to borrow that pretty blue dress you have, the one you wore at Easter that has the flower on it."

Alice gestured defeated towards the stairs and Elizaveta flew up them in a second.

Seconds later Antonio walked in the still open door. Francis frowned he would have to shut that before they started getting flies…..

"Hola amigos," the Spaniard smiled sadly eyeing Alice with distrust.

"Where's Gilbert?" asked the distrusted as she watched a blur of green and blue fly out through the door shutting it with another slam echoes of "Thank you Alice!" haunting the hallways.

"The bar."

It was as if Francis's hand had never left his face, and Alice's head hit the countertop with an audible thump.

"Good god."

~^.^~

Gilbert always knew that he came in second with Elizaveta, if even that really, but it was ok because he loved her and somewhere in her heart she loved him and that was all that mattered.

He and Antonio read that damned article together after Eliza had completely ignored him in favor of rushing out of the apartment shortly after the sun had come up. The whole thing seemed practiced, well executed, and put together. It was as if she had it all planned out.

That was what killed him the most. She had always been prepared to leave him at a moment's notice. He meant that little to her.

Gilbert couldn't honestly think of anywhere else to be than the bar as he shrugged off the bartender's comment about his drinking awfully early in the day.

~^.^~

Roderich sighed as he downed another drink. This was a mess. He and Vash had been drifting apart a lot as of late and their separation had been inevitable. It was still painful but necessary.

He hadn't counted on his high school ex being on his doorstep the day after the announcement. She had been surprisingly beautiful in that blue dress standing outside his door. He'd actually felt a little bit guilty about turning her away.

Though somehow he doubted that it was over if the steely look in Elizaveta's eyes was anything to go by. He did feel bad about leading her on some in high school but he'd since come out and apologized profusely to Eliza while making it clear that they could never happen again.

Roderich sighed again and let his head drop to the bar.

This was too much.

"What's the matter ve?"

Roderich looked up and saw friendly brown eyes set in a friendlier round face gazing at him in worry.

"Nothing much," he muttered, "I'm just getting divorced from the man I thought would love me for the rest of my life and my old childhood girlfriend has shown up to try and seduce me." He attempted to rub the weariness out of his eyes, "Though I find it very confusing. I thought she was with that German….?"

"Prussian actually," a gruff voice broke in.

"I beg your par-," Roderich started and abruptly stopped. Two seats away sat the very man he'd been on about. He sat in dumbfounded silence afraid of getting punched.

The kind Burnett quietly slipped away no doubt afraid of the same thing.

"Go on tell me how stupid I am for thinking she could love me more than you. Gott knows I have been all day," the red eyed man went on.

Roderich felt a wave of pity for his fellow man and laid a consoling hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think you were stupid. Eliza's stupid for not seeing that she has a perfectly amazing man who loves her enough to drink enough to fill lake over her."

"Damn bastard does that anyway," a snarky voice said in the background.

Roderich chose to ignore it.

"Besides," he continued, "I am one hundred percent gay. There is no way she and I could ever get back together."

Gilbert's head shot up in surprise, "Really?" he asked. "You're not going to take her back?" Roderich shook his head.

The albino sunk back down to the bar, "Well I think she's made if pretty clear she doesn't love me anyway."

They sat in silence for a few seconds.

"So your soon-to-be-ex-husband," Gil started and Roderich grunted in response, "was he in love with someone else too?"

The musician shook his head sadly, "No, but he wasn't in love with me either. We just couldn't get along anymore and I spent most of my time thinking about what we were instead of what we could be. We were both just tired of the yelling and the complete silence and couldn't take it anymore. I decided to end it three weeks ago. We waited to announce it until we had all the details worked out."

"That sucks."

Sigh "Yes it does but hopefully both of us can learn to move on and find someone better."

Gil snickered, "Looking for your prince charming to take you on an adventure around the world?"

The Austrian shuddered, "Gott no, Vash and I did the whole travel the world together just after we were married and I am quite done with that thank you. I'd just like to stay here and settle down with someone and compose my music."

Gilbert nodded in sympathy.

"Hey Alfred," he suddenly called out.

The bartender bounced on over, "Yeah?"

"Put his drinks on my tab," the Prussian gestured to the purple eyed man next to him. Roderich raised an eyebrow but didn't question his logic.

Slowly Feliciano came out from his hiding place behind his brother.

~^.^~

It was hours later and a distraught Alfred was trying to get a tipsy Roderich to take a plastered Gilbert home.

"Please dude? I don't even get off for another two hours, even when I do I have a younger brother at home that needs me, and he looks like he's going to pass out any second!" The blond pleaded using his puppy dog eyes to his advantage.

Roderich finally caved, "Fine," he snapped, "but you owe me!"

"Oh thanks man! I owe you big time!" the American laughed carefree again. Roderich just muttered under his breath and began dragging the giggling albino out the door.

"You're pretty awesome," said albino raved, "even if you aren't as awesome as me."

The man carrying/ dragging him decided to ignore that comment as he tried to remember Elizaveta's address before he froze. The last place the self-proclaimed "awesome" probably wanted to be in was in the apartment he shared with the woman that broke his heart.

He thought about it for a second letting out a frustrated "ARGH!" and started heading towards his own home.

He managed to pull Gilbert up the stairs and into the guest room discarding him onto the bed.

"Where are we?" the drunk asked.

"My house," Roderich answered shortly.

"Oh."

Roderich waited a few seconds to see if he would elaborate and rubbed his temples turning around to head out the door. Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and a forehead rested on his back.

Gilbert felt the other tense but continued anyway. "You have really pretty eyes," he stated.

Roderich felt his pulse quicken. _There was no way this man was trying to…_

"I had a friend who had purple eyes, he died of cancer." Pregnant pause, "Even his eyes weren't as pretty has yours though."

_Apparently he was _Roderich sighed at the drunken man's attempt to seduce him, Eliza and now this?

"I used to think that I wanted to take Elizaveta all over the world to show her how much I loved her but she'd never go with me." The albino chuckled sadly, "You said you wanted to settle down with someone and I think I like that better. I mean someone isn't going to be different or love you more just because the location changed right?"

Purple eyes shut tightly at the words of wisdom but opened up again in shock as he was turned around to look into Gilbert's red gaze.

Roderich's breath caught because those ruby eyes held so much more passion than he'd seen directed him in such a long time, maybe even ever.

A pale hand reached up to caress his cheek and he felt his heart flutter.

This is what he wanted wasn't it? Passion? Something other than the cold indifference he'd suffered with Vash? He felt his glasses being pulled away from his face and he found it oh so very hard to think.

"Just this once," he forced out and Gilbert nodded in agreement.

Roderich's pants were on the floor in seconds.

It took longer to get to the bed but the Albino took his time caressing the musician's thighs, ass, nipples and anywhere else that wasn't his vital regions. He was successfully driving the Burnett crazy.

With surprising grace for an inebriated man Gilbert lowered them onto the blanketed bed and zealously kissed a flustered Roderich.

The Austrian pulled back groaning as he was ruthlessly rutted into.

"I-huh-d-don't have any l-lube…" he blushed at the confession but Gilbert didn't seem bothered. He just ceased marking Roderich's neck and trailed down past his inflamed member to his hole not even hesitating to plunge his tongue inside.

Roderich's body arched in shock at the feel of the wet appendage between his cheeks sliding around coating his walls in saliva.

Gil pressed a kiss to the head of his partner's penis before spitting in his hand and coating his own moaning a little.

He was slow and gentle with Roderich and the slimmer man couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive about the can of worms he might have opened. This was not feeling like a one night stand.

~^.^~

Back at the Bonnefoy residence Francis and Alice were experiencing much the same. Antonio had finally left, his amigo francés showing him out the door.

When the Frenchman had returned he'd found Alice spread across the couch with a cigarette in her hand and an arm over her eyes. To him she looked like a centerfold. Only with clothes but Francis could work with that.

Quickly he advanced crawling over her till they were eye to eye, the arm previously over her face now gripping a pillow.

Francis ran his hands up her legs resting them momentarily on her hips then sliding her underwear down passed her knees.

Alice was too tired to do anything herself, but the point of the exercise was to pamper not exert so she slide her legs open just a little more to allow her lover access. He promptly took it unbuckling his pants and smoothly sliding in. Alice's breathing became more ragged as Francis gripped her hips, pumping in and out while he bit at her collar bone.

Alice relaxed, one of her feet falling to the floor, allowing her lover to set the pace that sped up the more and more as he worked.

It didn't take them long to cum, both being fairly tired of the day's events, neither of them saying a word. Lazily they stared at each other affectionately, Francis eventually laid his head down onto Alice breasts, and she tangled a hand in his golden hair.

She put out her fag. "Thank you," she murmured and they began to drift off to sleep.

Elizaveta turned and walked back out the door, a blue dress still clutched in her hand. With tears streaming down her face she vowed to never underestimate people's love for each other again. After all she had thought Francis was a cold hearted bastard who would never fall in love twice but the adoration in his eyes as he worshipped his former minor's body was all too real.

She had finally realized that she herself had someone that looked at her like that too; she just hoped he'd still want her after today.

So watch me run, watch me go and chase my dreams without fear.

I seek out a never ending horizon in this place of calm.

My new life has begun, and there is no room for those that cannot hear.

I will not let you destroy this drop of opportunity on my palm

So watch me walk forward along this path alone.

Without you

-To Walk Forward Alone by Selene Moonridge

3970100-to-walk-forward-alone

add w w w. wattpad . c o m before the link

**Well that was fun wasn't it? I really enjoy writing this story and I'll see if I can drag it out a few chapters more, lol. I'm almost done writing the next chapter to Deadly Secrets so that should be up soon, hopefully. Anyway I hope you all had a good Easter and got lots of candy.**

**JS out.**


	6. Upturned Relations

_Devotion for his Sweetheart, He stood close by her side,  
And held her hand through good and bad,  
His love he would never hide,_

Lovino sighed as he wrapped his arms around his sleeping lover's side. Sun shone through thin white curtains creating warmth in the room. Insecurity ragged through the Italian's heart and he buried his face into a well-tanned shoulder to escape them. It wasn't a secret that his and Antonio's situation was exactly like Gil and Eliza's. Lovino just prided himself in being smart enough to know precisely what he meant to Tony. Unlike Gilbert he was under no illusions.

That didn't make it hurt any less. In the end he knew that he wouldn't be much different from the Prussian when Antonio left. Well, he would be because if the Spaniard left Lovino knew there wouldn't be anything stopping him from jumping off the nearest skyscraper.

~^.^~

Alice's fingers danced in frenzy across the piano keys in front of her. In the end she'd taken the offer to direct the musical and was now working on creating her vision for the play. A job she took on with post-orgasmic satisfaction. Francis had only left 20 minutes ago.

She vaguely became aware of footsteps behind her and turned to look at the intruder without ceasing her playing. A certain albino looked back at her with a surprising calm despite the heartbreak the day before. She brought her hands to her lap in an uncharacteristically lady-like way.

"He Gil, what's up?"

He shrugged and nodded towards the kitchen before sitting down by the island, throwing a bag of ground coffee beans onto the counter. Alice stood as well and started the coffee.

"I think I'm in love."

The Brit looked up in disbelief. Shrugging she finally answered, "Everyone knows you love Elizaveta Gil, but I just don't see why." The drip of the coffee pot became audible in the silence.

"It's not Eliza anymore." Gil's eyes stared out into the imagined distance unaware of the shock Alice was ogling at him with.

"Who?" was all she could say.

"I have a picture." Gilbert opened his jacket and pulled a worn photograph out of a pocket over his heart. Alice narrowed her eyes as the photo was pushed towards her.

Purple eyes look up at her.

"Gil you are a fucking idiot."

"I know."

"When did this happen? Before or after your girlfriend ran off after this guy?"

"Last night, I mean usually I don't get worked up about that sort of thing but…but…" He trailed off a second. "He gave me back my hope, he told me a little about himself and now all I want is to know more! Making love to Elizaveta is painful because I'm always trying to impress her but it never works. When I slept with him I could tell he didn't like how intimate it was but he didn't complain. He liked it, appreciated it and I felt like we were both happy." His head hit the counter top. "I was happy." He trailed off sadly, "I, I just needed some good advice."

Alice realized that a normal person would tell him to leave it be and to stop being so stupid. A normal person would state the facts and point out all the problems with the situation. She couldn't. She wasn't a _normal_ person, after all those were the things she thought of Francis.

"Gil," she started and winced as he flinched, "go after him."

The albino's head shot up, "Really?"

"If you love him nothing else should matter. You don't owe Eliza anything."

He thought about it before nodding. "Thank you." He darted out the door.

~^.^~

Roderich too played on his piano, only miles away in an even more expensive neighborhood. (As impossible as that seemed.) He couldn't stop thinking about glittering red eyes devouring his body and obsessive chapped lips over his own.

The stupid albino, why had he been so wild and, dare he say it, loving? How was it even possible to be so gentle yet passionate?

The musician had been worried about having a stalker after the misplaced tenderness but Gilbert hadn't been there when he'd woken up. Only a note had greeted him.

_Hey, sorry about lighting out of here so early but I had things to do. Last night was pretty awesome priss but I figured you'd kick me out as soon as you got up so I left :P . Anyway, enjoy your hangover specs cause the awesome me won't have one!_

_The Awesome Gilbert!_

He shouldn't have cared really, _and he didn't._ He was just…puzzled. YES! That was it, he was confused and irritated by the note. A hangover? That idiot had more to drink that he did! He was just wondering what the hell went on in that crazy "Prussian's" head and was absolutely not depressed at his cold departure.

Slightly discorded notes racked the room as Roderich's hands hit the keys in a jumbled and frantic melody. They crashed down in a jolting halt when he heard a tell-tale chuckle behind him.

"Kesesesese, miss me did you?"

The Austrian's back stiffened.

"No, I am…simply still at a loss of what to do about Eliza!"

"Oh," the response was dejected and quiet. Immediately Roderich felt bad. He heard the scraping of chair legs as Gilbert moved to sit just behind him, the back of the chair between his legs in an unsophisticated manner.

"Play me something."

Roderich haughtily pushed his glasses up his upturned nose but complied nonetheless. He chose a short tune, something light and simple. Gilbert just listened with his face in his arms.

"Thank you," he murmured when it was over Damn, it was silent again.

Eventually he took a deep breath and decided to finally say what he came to say.

"I'm leaving Elizaveta."

The musician's reaction was ten times the reaction Alice gave.

"Excuse me?!"

"After I leave here I'm breaking it off with her. I wanted to thank you, you know, for convincing me that I deserved better. I mean my friends have been trying to tell me that for years but it just never hit home like when you told me, so now instead of wasting my time on her I'm going to go find my one and only. I'm sure Francis will be ecstatic to pay me back for introducing him to Matt, that friend I mentioned before."

Roderich's heart sank at the words and he felt absurd. Why should he care that the other man's words indicated that he wasn't interested in anyone he already knew/him? Why did he feel his feelings being ripped apart at the fact that last night really meant nothing romantically?

Pain spurred on the Austrian as he replied, "Gut, maybe you can leave me alone now."

They both winced at the ice spit forth in the words. Gilbert chuckled sadly, "Yeah, I won't bother you anymore specs. I just wanted to say thanks, so I better go now. Now don't miss me too much!" The end came out in a rush and he was already gone by the time Roderich heard the last syllable.

The violet eyed man slowly drew from his instrument no longer having the will play it and drug himself to his bed. He wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come and neither would sleep.

~^.^~

The house was lit up when Gilbert got home. He could see the shadowed movement of a hurried figure through the curtains. He didn't bother to prepare himself he just walked in the door.

"Gilbert!" he was immediately assaulted as he entered the living room. He could see a candle light supper on the dining room table.

"You're just in time I'm almost done with supper!" Elizaveta exclaimed and Gil noticed that she was wearing a pretty green dress, one of her own for once. She started to move again darting to and fro gathering dishes, food, and wine. The Prussian belatedly watched her for a while before clearing his throat.

"Eliza, we have to talk."

"Oh I know Gil! I've been stupid, but it's ok because I know better now! Things will be better this time I sw-."

"Don't say it Liz."

Hard red eyes met fearful brown ones and they stared off. Gil was the first to break.

"It's over Liza, I'm leaving."

"But honey," the Hungarian murmured smoothly sliding up to hold onto Gil's coat, "it's not going to be like last time, I know better now! I lo-"

Gilbert snatched her wrists and grasped them hard pulling them off of him, never taking his eyes away from Elizaveta's face.

"I said no. We. Aren't. Going. To. Work. This. Time."

He didn't relent when her lip started quivering, or when her expressive brown eyes started to fill with salt water. He almost broke when they started to fall but beautiful violet eyes and a gorgeous panting mouth helped him stand his ground.

"It's not going to work Lizzy, I'm through with this." The woman stumbled back hurt evident in her eyes. _Soft simple piano music floated through the air all around him._

"But I love you!" _Nails dug into his back begging for more._

"I'm sorry Liz."

"No, no, nononononono!" She ran away screaming. _Soft pale skin that almost never saw the sun turned red from his kisses._

Gil followed her up the stairs and into their bedroom. She stood in the middle looking confused.

"All your stuff is gone."

He nodded in agreement.

"When?!"

"S'morning."

"But I was here all,"

"All day and night I know, I packed while you were sleeping." He picked up the only remaining bag as he as he spoke. He started back down the stair but Elizaveta caught him halfway.

"Don't leave me!"

_Gilbert! His name was breathily called during aristocrat's glorious climax and unknowingly cinched the deal._

"I'm sorry Elizaveta, but I'm in love with someone else now."

The words delivered the killing blow and the woman finally let go watching as the last man tied to her walked away, never to be hers again.

~^.^~

Antonio imperceptibly clenched his fist as Gilbert drunkenly told him about breaking up with his girlfriend. He didn't forget to mention su nuevo amor or that Alice had encouraged the dense albino to chase after him.

Anger boiled in his blood and he planned his next move while still pretending to listen to his friend.

If Gilbert could find his real love, so could he.

~^.^~

Francis hung up the phone and reentered the living room where Alice sat reading the script for the play. Something she had been doing obsessively off and on all day, off when she was having sex with Francis and on in-between.

"That was Gil."

"Hm."

The Frenchman stared at his lover in patient mystification, "He said you told him to after Roderich."

Alice sighed and put her book down, "Yes I did."

"Why?"

She looked away but answered anyway, "He and I, as much as I hate to say it, have similar feelings. He said Roderich made him happy and well, you," facepalm, "you make me happy. If I told him he was an idiot for feeling that I would be calling myself a fool as well."

Her lover grinned, feeling his heart swell. Wordlessly he seated himself next to the green eyed girl and wrapped his arms around her nuzzling her neck, settling into a cuddle.

Alice smiled softly, "Watch it beardy," she muttered but it held no venom.

_With all the years together, He doted on his bride,  
And held her hand through good and bad,  
Just to be close by her side,_

-Eternal Devotion by Wt Bakelar

: / / www . familyfriendpoems poem/eternal-devotion#ixzz2QmS9md2D

**Hey everyone miss me? I needed a tiny little break from writing for a while because I was out of ideas T.T Anyway it'll be a bet till Deadly Secrets gets updated but I hope you liked this chapter! Favs and Follows are love and Reviews are the building blocks of inspiration!**


	7. Around Again

If I can stop one heart from breaking,

I shall not live in vain.

If I can ease one life the aching,

Or cool one pain,

Roderich knew the Prussian was outside his door, he could hear the man's nervous breathing and shuffling on the steps and he could see that tell-tale white hair through the peep hole. There was one last deep breath and then a knock on the other side of the mahogany wood. Roderich pushed his glasses up his nose and opened the door. Gilbert stood there sheepishly with three suitcases.

"Hi."

The Austrian pursed his lips, not answering.

"Look I found a place to live but they guy living there needs four days to move out and I don't have anywhere to go until then."

"So you really broke up."

"Yeah, or else I wouldn't be here."

Roderich knew it was a bad idea; he shouldn't get involved so soon after his divorce but the albino before him seemed desperate. Besides he would be gone in a few days.

He sighed seemingly exasperated, "Fine you can stay, but you have to be gone within the week and don't cause any trouble."

Gilbert's face split into a huge grin and he lunged forward with his luggage. "Kesesesese! I knew you'd come through for me specs!"

The aristocrat glowered, "Yes, yes! Now just be quiet I need to practice for a show tomorrow!"

"Oh yeah! I read about that in the newspaper, it's the works of Chaplin or something?"

"Chopin."

"Right."

To be honest the musician was surprised that the obnoxious Prussian had managed to remember that much, although he was still unsurprisingly uncultured, Chaplin? Indeed!

Really he was in more trouble than he'd signed up for.

~^.^~

"Come on mon cher it's time to get up."

"Nooooooooo!" Alice moaned from the coach as Francis teasingly loomed over her.

"Well you leave me with no choice." Alice didn't pay the threat much mind and just rolled over hoping to get a few more winks. Then suddenly she felt soaking wet, and not in a good way.

The Brit shot up gasping harshly as the cold water drenched her dress.

"YOU BASTARD!" She shrieked and lunged for her lover. He merely laughed and back up enough to avoid her swinging fists. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"I'm sure love but we both know you couldn't hurt a fly."

"ARRGGHHH!" Alice took one last lunge her fist headed straight for Francis's head but he easily caught her wrist and pulled her into his arms.

"See? You're getting slow and weak with this lifestyle, or are you just making an exception for me?" He wagged his eyebrows cockily.

He knew he made a mistake when her eyes clouded in real rage and a painfully hard tug at his scalp pulled him backwards by his hair and drug him to the front door. He landed on his butt when she threw him and he sat there looking up at her.

"_See?_" Alice snarled mockingly, "Who's weak now, without any exceptions of course?"

The door slammed shut. Francis flinched and stood, brushing himself off. Damn his yard looked interesting all of a sudden. He went to the spot he and Alice had sat months ago as they confessed their undying love. How silly that'd he be back here in a time like this. Flopping down onto his back in the grass and flowers Francis sighed and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and his lighter.

He puffed on the cancer stick silently, cursing Alice for getting him addicted. She'd come out eventually, he just had to wait it out.

~^.^~

The tears came easily Lovino noticed. He lay alone in the large bed he shared with the Spaniard feeling the morning's rays heat up the salt water on his face.

Antonio was leaving and the Italian knew he wasn't coming back. He could hear the clattering of feet and objects being moved around as Tony got ready to go, if he looked Lovino could see the small wrapped box on the table by the door that was intended for his boyfriend's beloved.

The bathroom door opened and Lovino threw a pillow over his face to hide his crying. Antonio didn't question it and just picked up his hand and kissed it.

"Adios mi amor, I'm going out for a while."

Lovino didn't respond.

~^.^~

Antonio fidgeted as he got ready to go. His nerves shook his hands and he dropped the shampoo bottle three times before he was able to get it open. He desperately hoped that Francis would like the ring he got him. He'd spent many hours trying to pick something out for the Frenchman.

He was still worrying when he overshot his mouth and smeared toothpaste on his cheek.

"Mierda!" he cursed rapidly rubbing the offending cream off. The rest of his routine wasn't much better. He nearly poked his eye out with his hairbrush, dropped his socks into a puddle by the tub, did the same with his jacket only by the sink, and had to stop himself before he put dish soap into his coffee instead of creamer. Eventually he managed to get put together enough to start walking out the door.

He paused briefly noticing Lovino resting still in bed. He looked comfortable in the sunlight with a pillow over his face keeping out the rays, like he belonged there. Antonio's conscious stirred a little at the sight of the Italian but it settled back down just a fast.

He said goodbye to his soon-to-be-ex-lover and strode out the door.

~^.^~

"I'm not going to apologize," Alice stated.

"Neither am I."

"Good, I forgive you anyway."

After a heavy silence Alice sat next to the Frenchman, placing her head on his shoulder. Francis still miffed from earlier sneakily wrapped an arm around her waist. Alice was completely unprepared when nimble fingers attacked her side.

"GAAHHHHHH! STOP IT HURTS!"

"It does not, you're just ticklish."

"You vile Frenchie I am not ticklish!"

Alice leapt up and attempted to escape her lover but he pursued quite quickly.

"Well so are you!"

Now Alice attempted to catch Francis, but failed epically because he saw her coming. It turned into a Mexican stand off after that seeing who would break first and charge the other. Alice moved to soon and Francis ducked under her arms and headed for her torso. She turned trying to wiggle her way but his arms held her there.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU PRAT!"

"Hhhmm yes, but not before you kiss me."

It didn't take much of a fight to turn her around so he could crash his lips down onto hers. They pushed aside the anger from earlier, they both knew what was wrong and what not to do again.

"Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"I forgive you too."

~^.^~

Antonio watched his confidence crumble like a cookie as Alice and Francis tussled in the grass. It was obvious that they'd been fighting (it usually was with them) but they looked like they were working it out FrUk style.

He should have known better than to think he had a chance, Francis and never even looked twice at him. He'd never eve- "Lovi! What are you doing here?!"

"Bastard," Lovino huffed out of breath, "you forgot this." He held up the small wrapped box that the clueless Spaniard had apparently left the house without.

Tony stopped dead in his tracks, hand up ready to take the box but frozen.

"You knew."

Lovino looked up in surprise, "Of course I knew you stupid fucker! I'm not a fucking idiot!"

"You still came, and you brought this."

The Italian crossed his arms and huffed angrily, "Well duh dumbass." He looked away as he said it.

Antonio's heart clenched painfully. He suddenly realized he'd never appreciated just how beautiful Lovi was. How much little Romano loved him. Abruptly the box was thrown into limbo and forgotten, (They'd never find it, though no one really cared) and Lovino gasped as he was hugged tightly.

"Oh Lovi I'm so sorry! So so so so sorry! Lo siento! Please forgive me!"

"Dumb bastard what the hell?!"

The Spanish man pulled back looking like the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. He smashed their lips together silently apologizing for all the wrong he'd done.

"Lovino I never noticed before, but, but, I love you." He pulled the younger into a reluctant hug.

Somehow he knew it was true. All those times he'd cooed and called his lover cute, when they shared tomatoes, when they passionately made love, when Lovino held him when he cried. Joder, how did he never see it before? How could he not see the gorgeous man before him that had held his heart all along? He was just going to throw it all away too. God damn.

"B-bastard," Lovino muttered but returned the hug nonetheless.

"I'll make it up to you I promise," Antonio vowed.

"You better tomato pervert….… you have toothpaste on your face you dumb fuck."

Antonio laughed joylessly.

Francis and Alice stood in their yard pretending not to notice the two.

"'Bout time," Alice muttered.

"It is," Francis agreed, "Maybe we can get some normalcy around here now."

"Ha."

~^.^~

Elizaveta ran because she really had nowhere to go. Well no where she wanted to be anyway. The house reeked of Gilbert and everyone else had significant others to hold. They were too busy for her. She ran until she was out of breath, then she slumped against a dirty building in a dirty alley way and cried. She sobbed and wallowed in her loneliness.

"Hey," a gruff voice laughed, "Don't cry princess, royalty shouldn't cry."

She looked up at a filthy dark skinned man with a suspicious white mask on his face.

"Shut up!" she yelled, "or I'll beat you up!" She reached for her frying pan only to find it wasn't there. Must have left it at the house…

"Oh really?" the man laughed again putting his hands on his hips cockily, "Well prove it then."

"I-I would but, I don't want to right now," she ended lamely and buried her head in her arms to cry again. The smirk came off the man's face and he pulled the mask away.

"Come on princess I mean it, don't cry," he murmured crouching down in front of Eliza and tilting her face up. He wiped the tears from her face soothingly before he stood up.

"I'm getting out of here," he said, "gonna see the world." He looked into the distance longingly. "It'll be pretty lonely by myself."

Eliza looked up shocked, he seriously wasn't…?

He held out a hand, "Come on princess, I promise not to make you cry like that."

Eliza just stared, could she really? She didn't have anything to lose…..

Slowly she reached up and took his hand. She stood up bravely and by herself. The look on her face was determined and strong. The man chuckled.

"Well that's more like it. We can leave now."

Or help one fainting robin,

Unto his nest again,

I shall not live in vain

If I Can Stop One Heart From Breaking- by Emily Dickinson

**I regret nothing. School is difficult during finals and it just took me a while to get this chapter done, and yeah I re-uploaded this chapter cause I found SO MANY ERRORS and I forgot to mention Lovino finding the toothpaste on Tony's face and now it's there! :D**


	8. Too Much On Our Plates

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry about the late update. This chapter has actually been finished for awhile but my beta has yet to edit it. Since it's taking her so long I'm going to put this up anyway so if it sucks that's why! I love you guys XD**

Walking down the street, it's like we're strangers.

Steely glances we never meet in the light

Tell me, what's wrong

Don't think about it.

"Have you heard from Elizaveta?"

Francis, Alice, Roderich, and Gilbert all shook their heads simultaneously. The whole group was at the bar although no one was really in the mood to converse and instead just sat nursing their drinks.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about your Amiga more?" Antonio continued his questioning. Francis and Alice shrugged while Roderich and Gilbert sighed dejectedly. Lovino facepalmed exaggeratedly and accidently revealed a bright red hickey on his collarbone. Francis smirked in his direction while sipping his drink. The Italian flushed crimson and scowled defensively.

"If she really wanted to talk to us she would try and call us herself," Gilbert mumbled.

"I have tried calling her several times actually," Roderich added.

"She's not my friend," Francis intoned.

Antonio turned to Alice who shrugged, "Bitch is tough, she'll be all right."

"I hope I never go missing," Lovino muttered, "The way you guys act."

"I would go looking for you mi amore!" Antonio exclaimed taking his lover in his arms and proceeding to whisper sweet nothings in his ear.

The Prussian and Austrian shifted uncomfortably while Francis wiggled his eyebrows at his girlfriend who coughed discreetly.

"Well I better head out," Gilbert downed the last of his drink, "I've got to start moving my shit into my new place."

"Oh, that's right!" Antonio paused in his administrations on Lovino's ear, "Your week is almost up!"

"Not my fault," Gil complained, "Roddy's got me on a business week, he completely chopped off the weekend!"

"Maybe if you were easier to live with I would give you more slack!" The aristocrat threw back.

"Whatever!"

The two men bickered the whole way out the door.

"I bet you good money they get together before Gil moves out," Francis stated nonchalant.

Tony grinned, "I bet that it'll take them a couple of months to admit they like each other."

"Bitch please, it'll take those two fuckers forever to get over themselves enough to get together!"

"Oh let's put about, say, 50 on the table?" The Frenchmen purred.

The other two Mediterranean men grinned, "Deal!"

They turned to the only woman, "Alice?"

She snorted, "Those two are too unpredictable, and I'm not a numb nut like you three."

They shrugged, "Fine your loss."

~^.^~

"Make sure that you do!" Gilbert hissed into his phone before snapping it shut. He leaned over the pond railing a little, face in his hands. The guy he was buying the apartment from was asking for an additional week to move out.

Damn it! He promised Roddy he'd be out of the house in three days! It'd already been five! How was he going to explain this to specs?

He unseeingly watched two swans float by unaware of his problems.

Gil sighed. He'd wanted to maybe get close to the violet eyed musician and have a reason to pester him later but all he'd done was cause trouble.

"Gilbert?" A questioning voice spoke out from behind.

Gil spun around, and face to face with the very musician he had been freaking out over. He was adorned in his normal prissy winter coat and groceries in his arms.

Gilbert forced a laugh, "Kesesese! Hey, hey, hey Specs, what's up? What 'cha doin' so far from home?"

Roderich scowled, "I was shopping you fool! I was on my way home when I decided I would like to take a walk through the park and then I ran into you!"

Gil studied him for a second, "You're lost again aren't you?"

The violet eyed man flushed and fidgeted with the bags in his hands, "No!"

The other man said nothing just looked at him skeptically.

"I just, thought it was a nice day to….walk in the park!"

"Specs, it's 30° out."

"Yes…well…"

Gilbert grinned widely, "Kesesesese! It's ok Priss! The awesome me will get you home! Here give me some of those bags. I'm going to end up being the one to eat most this anyway."

Roderich sighed in relief and smiled secretly to himself as he watched the lively Prussian. They walked in silence for a long while before the Austrian decided to broach what he'd deemed a dangerous subject.

"Who were you on the phone with, earlier?"

Gilbert stopped dead in his tracks. Roderich too stopped and stared at the frozen albino who wouldn't look at him.

"Gil….?"

"Specs, I'm so, so sorry!" The crimson eyes stared at Roderich with such sincerity the musician had to take a couple steps back.

"What, what for?"

"The guy that I'm trying to buy the apartment from is asking for another week to move out and I've tried to explain to him that I promised you I'd be out of your hair in under a week but he won't listen, and I've argued and argued with him but he just won't listen! I so so sorry! I know I promised I'd be out and I'll try to get out as soon as possible but I don't know how soon that is, I've done nothing but cause you trouble and I feel so bad and I don't want you to think that I'm free loading or something, 'cause I'm totally not, and….!"

Roderich threw up his hands in a frantic defense against the onslaught of words, "Gil, Gil! GILBERT!" He shouted until the albino shut up. Said albino looked up from between the fingers he'd thrown up onto his face in sheepishness.

"It's all right," Roderich went on, "I forgive you. It is obvious that this situation is outside of your control, but as long as you try and contain it and fix it there is nothing to worry about. As for causing me trouble well," He pushed his glasses up his nose and pinched the facial feature with undisguised frustration, "You have been greatly irritating it's true, but not _horribly_ so."

Gilbert grinned, a real smile this time, "Really? You mean it?! Wow Specs you aren't nearly as much of a tight ass as you seem!"

"Thank you for that unconditionally flattering complement." Roderich deadpanned.

"Kesesese, you're welcome!"

"Whatever just get us home quickly I have a rehearsal to get to."

"Sweet, forward march, the awesome me will lead the way!"

Roderich face palmed as he reluctantly chased after the obnoxious man in front of him.

~^.^~

"I am slightly worried about Elizaveta"

Alice dryly looked from her textbook and up at her lover, "That's rich, you of all people worried about her."

"She isn't usually this irresponsible."

"She isn't." Francis stared at Alice as she began to twiddle her thumbs not really reading anymore.

"You've talked to her haven't you?"

"No! Well yes, but not recently!"

"Alice! There are people worried about her!"

The Brit jumped up in defense, "She told me not to tell anyone! Besides all Eliza told me was she was going on a trip with a strange man, to, and I quote, 'give Francis a wicked shag' for her and she would be back when she knew how to deal with everything again….."

The Frenchman sat down flabbergasted, "I can't believe you kept this to yourself."

"What was I supposed to do? She was really vague, didn't tell me anything helpful, and Roderich and Gilbert are too busy dealing with each other to get worked up over this!"

"…."

"Francis?"

"Get your coat we're going to Roderich's."

Alice sighed, _God damn it._

~^.^~

Antonio saddled up to his amore who sat on the couch not _really_ watching the TV.

"Hola mi corazón," he purred. Lovino smiled widely. He spread is legs a little as Tony climbed on top of him and turned off the Television.

"How was your day?" the Spaniard questioned.

"Oh it was ok, Feli called me crying about Ludwig and had me come down to the bar to comfort him. Of course it turned out to be a huge mis-," his breath hitched as Antonio gently began gyrating his hips down onto his. Lovino's eyes narrowed. "Misunderstanding. He made me stay anyway to help him cook pasta. It was pretty busy today."

"Hm." Tonio barely acknowledged as he began to nibble on his lover's fingers.

"I talked to Roderich about Eliza being missing while we were grocery shopping and, and I really can't concentrate when you're doing that bastard."

"Doing what?" Green eyes looked up at him innocently as pink lips continued to tease the sensitive parts of his hand.

Lovino gave up on talking and just watched. His breath caught every so often as Antonio moved from his hand to his collarbone working his way down, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. The Italian took the opportunity to slip his hands down his lover's body until he got to his back pocket, quickly finding a mini bottle of lube. He grinned wickedly, _that perverted bastard_.

Antonio pulled Lovino's pants off and sat up slowly taking his own off in a sensual strip tease. Lovino watched until Tony pulled his last item of clothing off before he sat up and kissed the head of his lover's erection. He licked his way up the Spaniards body probing his belly button, stopping to blow softly on his hardening nipples before he was brought up for a passionate kiss.

"You're so beautiful Lovi," Tony chuckled, "hand me the lube."

Lovino grinned, "No."

Tony's eyebrows shot up, "No?" Suddenly he found himself thrown, back first, onto the couch, one leg over Lovino's shoulder and a cold wet finger in his ass.

"No," Lovi confirmed moving his finger around, not really waiting before adding a second and a third. Antonio gritted his teeth at the hasty preparation but decided to humor his other half. The Italian above him smirked evilly.

Lovino ran sloppy kisses over the other's tan chin. "I want you to feel me, Il mio amore," he growled low in his throat. Slowly, ever so slowly he began to push himself into his all too willing lover.

Both men found themselves breathless from the sudden connection of their bodies. Antonio's spine was alive with pain and electricity as Lovino forced his hips to stay stationary. The younger of the two smirked at the other's attempt to stay silent.

Tony threw his head back his cries filling the room as his precious Lovi barely brushed his special spot before pulling out and doing it all over again. He kept the pace slow and torturous.

"Lovi-i-ino please!" Antonio pleaded through the tears running down his face.

"Shhh," Lovino whispered soothingly the pad of his thumb drying his lover's face. The Spaniard almost sobbed in relief when Lovino hit his prostate straight on, ending his agony. Inwardly the Italian winced, he wanted to slowly make sweet passionate love but the sight of Antonio's sweaty form below him was making him think twice.

Lovino's eyes widened in shock when suddenly Antonio wrapped his legs around his waist hoisting himself up to put his arms around his neck and bite his ear.

"You're going to have to do a better job of making me feel you," he growled hotly, "just fuck me mi amor~"

Antonio's satisfied moans bounced off the walls in time with the creaking of the couch, sounding like music in Lovino's ears.

"I love ah, you like th-this," he groaned accenting each word with a powerful thrust.

In response Antonio chuckled and took Lovi's lower lip between his teeth and sucked. The younger groaned feeling himself coming close, he reached to grasp Tonio's dick but yelped in surprise when it was slapped away.

"Don't you dare," the Spaniard warned clenching down around Lovino's prick. Climax erupted within the young Italian painting Antonio's inner walls white. Lovino arched his back trying to catch his breath but felt it whoosh out again as he was thrown into rough upholstery. "Es mi turno ahora," Antonio purred crudely ramming into Lovino's unprepared hole. A scream tore itself from Lovino's throat causing Antonio to chuckle. "That's right, grito mi amor, grito."

Tears and sweat flowed freely, groans bounced off the walls and ended abruptly with one last cry as Antonio came in absolute bliss.

Lovino moved over to make room for Tony to move off of him and they said nothing while they caught their breath.

"That was…"

"Amazing you fucking bastard."

They both laughed in joy and wrapped their arms around each other for a tender kiss.

~^.^~

Alice winced as a crash resounded from the other side of the mahogany door. Francis paid it no mind and went right in. Alice took a deep breath and followed.

There was broken glass everywhere, dirt and plant remains littered the floor, and what were presumably Gilbert's things were hanging off of every piece of furniture.

The couple entered the kitchen to find an enraged Austrian flinging his arms wildly and an equally angered Prussian doing obscene hand gestures in return.

"What is going on here?" Francis screamed into the noisy room.

Both German speaking men answered at the same time in an untranslatable jumble.

"Shut up!" Alice command echoed in the now quiet room. "Roderich, you're reasonable why don't you start?"

The aristocratic man straightened his cravat and cleared his throat. "This _idiot_ drug me all over town today and caused me to be half an hour late to a VERY IMPORTANT REHEARSAL!"

"Excuse me for thinking it'd be nice to go out for dinner!"

"Quiet Gil!" Francis Warned.

"He then proceeded to "kindly" tell the conductor where he could put his baton!"

"The bastard was a snobbish jackass, you're their best player he can't fire you! Besides the look on his face was priceless! Kesesese!"

"As if that wasn't bad enough I come home to find my kitchen in a trashed mess and you on the phone just _begging_ to get out of here! You just can't wait to get away from the conceited pretentious asswipe can you?!"

"Upset that the awesome me is leaving you eh Roddy? Admit it you're going to miss this sexy beast."

Roderich's face contorted in rage at the words causing him to bellow so loud even Gilbert flinched back.

"YOU INSULTED ME GILBERT! Anyone would be completely through with you after a stunt like that. Especially after they'd graciously let someone as difficult as you stay in their home, free of charge I might add! Now get out of my house!"

At that the musician slumped down into a chair placing his face into his hands. Gilbert looked shell shocked and slowly approached the angry man.

"Rod-" Gilbert started but Roderich cut him off, "No Gilbert just stop,"_ Don't call me Roddy,_ Roderich shuddered, _I don't think I can stand that name anymore._

"I'll have your stuff in a box for you tomorrow. Then I never want to see you ever again."

No one watched the Albino leave. The other couple just stared at the distraught Austrian until it was clearly time to leave. Alice held in her obvious 'I told you so.'

~^.^~

The next house was infinitely quieter than the last and mostly dark.

"I bet they're asleep," Alice muttered, "Just like we should be. I have an early shift tomorrow."

"They haven't gone to bed yet," Francis whispered back, "Antonio doesn't get off until ten and he never goes to bed before having a few rounds."

Alice's face grimaced in disgust as she spit out, "And we're still going to see them?"

Francis just shrugged and knocked.

Antonio answered surprisingly dressed and, judging from his wet hair, showered.

"We aren't interrupting are we mon ami?"

Antonio smiled softly, "Come on in, we just finished."

Alice gagged as her boyfriend led her inside.

"Lovi!" Antonio called out, "We have company!"

"Damn bastard! Come help me make coffee then!"

"Ohonhonhon, I'll help little Lovino~" Francis called out and headed towards the Italian's voice.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU WINE FUCKER!"

Antonio giggled while Alice facepalmed.

"Francis wanted me to tell you I've heard from Elizaveta."

Antonio looked up in interest and raised a cynical eyebrow, "Oh? You are such a good friend chica."

"Hey, she told me almost nothing of any value, to tell no one, feed her cats, and to shag Francis. What was I supposed to do?" Alice huffed.

"What did you do?"

"Shagged Francis."

Antonio snorted.

"Hey, Amiga?"

The Brit looked up questioningly.

"Is that an engagement ring on your finger?"

The blonde shrugged.

"OO-OOOOOO! WHEN'S THE WEDDING?" Antonio looked like a puppy as he jumped up and down excitedly, "Can I be a bridesmaid?"

"Er, it was yesterday."

He stopped moving completely, "Wwwwwwhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttt?! How could you not tell us about this amiga!"

"It just sort of happened, I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. We were going to tell everyone at the bar this morning but then Elizaveta came up and it didn't seem like a good time…"

The Latino man contemplated a second. "That fits actually, well congratulations mis amigos!"

They shared a quiet smile before searching for their lovers to prevent world war 3.

Will you sell everything we had down the river?

Will you give away everything we loved that we shared?

Can I really, really, really just walk away?

Disagreeing so we destroy everything we believed in,

Some fundamental part of us.

Everything We had - Myself (Can post full song if someone wants)


End file.
